


Loki's Homemade Edible Finger Paint

by FoundlingMother



Series: Alternate MCU [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Homemade Edible Finger Paint, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: "'Was that Loki and Leikny on the roof?'"
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Alternate MCU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1006632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Loki's Homemade Edible Finger Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise fluff pie to the face!
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from this [OTP Prompt Generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

The quinjet touches down on the tarmac outside the New Avengers Facility hangar. Thor hefts Jarnbjorn and rises, shifting uncomfortably within his damaged, dented armor.

Turning his attention from Tony and Rhodey brainstorming post-mission dinner options, Thor catches Natasha asking, “Was that Loki and Leikny on the roof?” Beside her, Sam hums.

“Loki?” Thor asks from the opposite end of the ship.

Natasha turns in the pilot chair. “The roof,” she repeats. “With your daughter.”

Thor’s brow furrows. He left them in Asgardia that morning, peppering their faces with kisses—much to Loki’s annoyance and Leikny’s amusement—and assuring them he would return before sunset. There is no reason for them to be here, much less sat on the roof.

There is no reason to worry, either. Thor breathes deep, willing the knot in his stomach loose. Loki is unpredictable and does not prefer to sit idle. He finds strange avenues for entertainment. Leikny enjoys adventure, born with abundant curiosity, and Loki dotes on their daughter (not that Thor objects).

Thor cannot fathom the reason for their rooftop excursion to the New Avengers Facility, but, thinking beyond his instinctive, irrational anxiety, he recognizes it’s an odd place to retreat in a dire situation.

Thor disembarks.

Tony follows a few steps behind. “Reindeer Games, if you and your hellion break this facility in any way, it’s coming out of Thor’s paycheck!” he shouts upward, but he turns away from the hangar, heading toward the main compound with the other Avengers.

Thor harnesses a gust of wind, launching himself onto the roof. He lands with an impressive thud.

His eyes find his brother first. Loki’s lounging, arms behind him, supporting his weight on his hands, fingers splayed. He’s snickering. His long legs stretch out in front of him. Above his knees, Thor spots two small, colorful handprints staining Loki’s black leggings. There’s a splash of purple on the collar of Loki’s green tunic and smeared across the pale column of his neck.

Leikny screeches at Thor’s appearance. He turns his gaze on her. Her face, dark hair, and clothing are a patchwork of rainbow smudges. She grins wide. Thor notes the orange tint to her teeth. Leikny hops to Thor, throwing her arms skyward, and whines. Layers of paint cake her palms.

Thor swings her up into his hold, perching her on his hip. She curls her sticky fingers in his beard.

Loki watches them, expression soft. He does not speak a greeting, but he smiles when their eyes meet.

Thor breaks eye contact to survey the roof. Several paces in front of Loki, there’s an area where the paint is most concentrated, and surrounding that accidental spills and footprint trails. Cups of various colored paints lay strewn about.

“What’s all this?”

“Homemade, edible finger paint. For finger painting,” Loki explains, chin high. “It does not stain.”

Thor nods slowly. “Finger painting. Aye.” Leikny’s free hand grips his ear. Thor bounces her to dislodge her overtight grip.

“I recalled witnessing Lady Potts and Morgan engage in the activity, albeit with paper, but the girl created a mess outside its bounds regardless.” Loki purses his lips. “The book Agent Barton bestowed on me suggested finger painting, also, as one of the options for varying a child’s daily activities.”

Thor blinks. “Barton gifted you a book?”

“Laura delivered it, but she lied unconvincingly that the idea was her own.” Loki shifts his weight to one arm and tugs the hem of his tunic. “Most of the advice is rubbish, but some passages have merit.” He gestures to the spread of paint. “Leikny enjoyed herself immensely.”

Thor mirrors the faint smirk tugging at the corner of Loki’s lips with a broad smile of his own. “Excellent!” He turns, absorbing the joyful shine in Leikny’s blue eyes and her sunny expression.

“Bring yourselves here,” Loki commands, moving to sit with his back straight and legs drawn in.

“Your mother is indolent,” Thor laments to Leikny. She babbles back in a language not even the Allspeak possess the power to translate. Loki tsks.

Thor relents, approaching without care to avoid puddles of paint. The side of his boot knocks against something. He glances down at a half-full canister.

A wicked thought enters Thor’s mind. Before he thinks better of it, he picks the cup up.

Loki’s eyes narrow. “Thor?”

Thor shoots Loki a tight, unapologetic smile.

“You would not dare—”

Blue paint splashes across Loki’s face. Loki freezes. He levels Thor with a look, eyes glinting. Thor’s heart stutters.

Slowly, like prey aware a predator stalks them, Thor bends. He rolls the empty cup in his brother’s direction. It reaches Loki’s boot, and it continues its rotation. The illusion flickers at the point of disturbance.

“Loki!” Thor tenses.

Loki reappears. He slaps a handful of red paint over Thor’s mouth, nails scraping Thor’s bottom lip. Thor trips back a step, spluttering. Leikny laugh-squeals, overjoyed. She buries her face against Thor’s neck.

Loki kisses Thor, sudden and searing. Thor’s arm not supporting Leikny winds around Loki’s waist.

The colors on their lips blend.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered tagging this 'paint kink', but it's a little too softcore, you know?
> 
> I give no fucks. Yes, this counts as part of my Alternate Canon series. They live happily ever after. Bite me.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
